


children, children

by theoreticlove



Series: the sunset glows [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Male Character, just two chapters of ecthelion telling people hes having a kid, pregnancy announcement, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ecthelion tells his husband and children about the new baby





	1. husband

“Goodnight, sirs,” said Caranthir as he took his leave. Glorfindel waved goodbye before gently shutting the door to his and Ecthelion’s home, before leaning down to kiss him softly.

“I am glad to see the two of you beginning to get along, but I am sorry it caused such an argument between us,” he said. 

“No, you were right. I was too quick to judge him. It’s just- I know she is a grown woman, but still I wish to protect her,” replied Ecthelion. Glorfindel nodded in understanding. 

“She is our baby, after all.”

Ecthelion smiled, wrapping his arms around Glorfindel, safe when his husband put his arms around him and pulled him close.

“Perhaps,” said Ecthelion, “if Ilvanë is growing up on us, we might have one more?”

“Another baby?”

“Yes, another baby,”

“You… is that what you want?” Glorfindel asked. Ecthelion felt a sudden pang of worry. He was already expecting and he thought suddenly of what might happen if Glorfindel didn’t want another child. 

“Yes,” he said, quietly this time. “Is that… is that what you want?”

“Yes,” replied Glorfindel immediately. “Yes, I… I would love that, darling.”

Ecthelion sighed in relief. 

“Good,” he said, “for the new baby has already made themselves known.”

The next thing he knew, Glorfindel’s hand was on his stomach and his eyes were wide. Ecthelion felt the baby’s fëa, tiny and weak as it was, reach out to Glorfindel’s. Tears fell from Glorfindel’s eyes.

“I love you,” he said to Ecthelion, before dropping to his knees. “And I love you,” he said, presumably to the baby. Tears ran down his face.

“You are exactly the same, my love, with every child. You cry every time.”

“You must forgive me, but I have been gifted the joy of fatherhood once more, and I am simply too in love with the thought of another little baby to contain my emotions.”

Ecthelion laughed.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too. Now, how shall we tell Laitar and Ilvanë? And your mother? And our friends? When is their begetting day? Have you thought of any names yet?”

Ecthelion laughed, and answered.

“I propose we have both our grown children and my mother over for dinner, sometime soon. My mother will likely guess before we can tell her, through her mysterious wise-woman ways, but it will be nice to have them over, either way. And I suppose… our friends will learn when we next see them? Or when the news leaks and makes its way through Tirion. I have not thought of any names, the baby was only begotten a week and a half ago, and I only found out recently.” 

“Well, we have an entire year to decide on names. Shall we have them over in two days time?”

“Okay,” replied Ecthelion, and Glorfindel spun him around.

“Oh, I’m so excited,” said Glorfindel.

“So am I, my love,” replied Ecthelion, and Glorfindel kissed him once more.


	2. children

Laitar smiled as their father pulled them into an embrace. It had been several months since they had seen him, by virtue of Laitar’s musical career having taken off and them living in inner Tirion. They were lucky they had been able to get the day off when Ecthelion had invited them for dinner, seemingly out of the blue. Their sister, Ilvanë, was also there, as was their grandmother. Both women were speaking with Laitar’s other father. 

“It’s so good to have you home,” said Ecthelion, smiling. 

“It’s good to be home, atto,” Laitar replied, kissing his cheek. “I feel like it’s been so long.” 

“It has been. Far, far too long since I last saw you. So atar made your favourite cookies, and a lot of them.”

Laitar’s stomach growled at the thought. It had been so very long since they had had their father’s cookies. When they were a child, Glorfindel made cookies often for them, and no matter which other cookies they tried, their father’s reigned supreme in their heart. 

Ecthelion laughed.

“Come into the sitting room, they’re on a plate.”

Laitar all but ran into the room. They smiled wide as they saw the mountain of cookies waiting for them and promptly took one. Delicious, as always.

Glorfindel laughed, coming up behind them.

“I am glad to know that even with these months of separation, you have not changed in your love for cookies.”

Laitar smiled, mouth closed and full. Once they had swallowed their bite, Glorfindel came over to hug them.

“I am glad to see you home again, Laitar,” he said. “You are well? Your career is running smoothly? You are not too lonely?” 

Laitar laughed. “I am very well, atar. I am not lonely in the slightest. The musicians I work with have become my dear friends, and, well, I’ve met someone.”

“You have? Oh, that’s wonderful! Tell me about them! What are they like? How did you meet? Wait- you’re not courting her without our blessing, are you? You know your atto and I take tradition very seriously.”

“Her name is Linnoril,” they said. “I met her when she was singing in Tirion’s square and I thought she had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. She’s wonderful, atar. We’re not courting yet, though. I’ll be sure to let you know when we decide we’re ready to take that step.”

Glorfindel beamed, thrilled for Laitar. 

“Do you think your atto and I be meeting her soon?” He asked. 

“Will you make more cookies if I say yes?”

He laughed. “More cookies? You’ve still got a whole plate left!”

“Please. These will be gone within the hour, if my stomach has anything to say about it.”

“Fine, then. I’ll make you more cookies.”

“Yes, you’ll be meeting Linnoril soon.”

“Linnoril… it’s a sindarin name, isn’t it?”

“Yes, she was one Oropher’s people.”

“Ah. And have you learned Sindarin?”

“I’m working on it. But I have most of the basics covered, from when I lived in Sirion. It’s just the complex, run on phrases that are confusing.”

“If you need any help, you know I was forced to become fluent.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

Just then, Ecthelion and Ilvanë walked into the room. Laitar’s sister seemed thrilled for some reason, but it wasn’t made clear what the reason was before she spoke.

“Atto has given me his blessing to court Moryo!” She said. Her family congratulated her; they knew how much she wanted that blessing and how happy she would be once she got to tell Moryo.

“Yes, I have,” said Ecthelion, “but don’t go running off right now! Ilvanë, Laitar, I’d like to speak with you two privately. Laurë, go entertain my mother, please?”

“Of course, love,” said Glorfindel, leaving the room. Laitar saw him wink at Ecthelion, and wondered why he was asking for a private conversation.

“Now,” said Ecthelion, “come sit on the couch with me.”

Ilvanë and Laitar obliged. Ecthelion seemed to take a deep breath before speaking.

“Look at the two of you, all grown up and happy. It makes me think that my parenting can’t have been all bad, seeing you get along. I can only hope that you two will get along just as well with the new baby.”

“The… new baby?” Laitar asked, shocked.

“The new baby,” Ecthelion confirmed.

“Oh! This is the most wonderful news!” Ilvanë cried, leaning over to hug her father. “I’ve always wanted to be an older sibling!”

“I’m thrilled for you, atto.” Laitar said, kissing his cheek. “I suppose I’ll have to start coming home more often!”

“You’d better,” said Ecthelion. 

“Love you, atto,” said Laitar.

“I love you too. The both of you. Now, Ilvanë, you have my permission to leave and go fling yourself into Morifinwë’s arms, or whatever it is you lovers do nowadays.”

“Nowadays!” Ilvanë laughed. “Atto, you’ve told us the story of how you flung yourself into atar’s arms after getting uncle Turukano’s blessing plenty of times.” 

Ecthelion laughed, and she ran off. 

“You really are happy about the baby, Laitar? I know it might be a bit strange, considering how old you are.”

“Of course, atto. I really am thrilled for you.” Laitar assured him. “Of course, I hope I will remain your favourite child.”

Ecthelion laughed. “Whatever you say, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope my complete and utter failure to know anything about the sindar isn’t too evident


End file.
